


One Call Away

by KaiLovesKeith, SimplyEssa



Series: Lifeline [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, Blood, Cutting, Depressed Keith, Depressed Lance, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Forest Fires, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Late night talks, M/M, Phone Calls, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Whump, a life story yknow, a lot of triggering content, a!! lot!! of!! triggering!! content!!!, dont read it, gay boys, keith pov, kind of, kind of like, not like your typical fic, pre established relationships, sbdhjdjd this doesn’t be have a lot of info, theres no descriptions so yknow, triggering content, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiLovesKeith/pseuds/KaiLovesKeith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: A series of unfortunate events told through a series of fortunate phone calls.





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> yooo okay  
> this Might be a little confusing, but to clarify, there won’t be detailed parts, just phone calls  
> it’s literally what the summary says sdfjkl  
> (thank you @kailoveskeith for being my wonderful beta-)
> 
> who is who?:  
> keith- normal  
> lance- italics  
> hunk- underlined italics  
> shiro- bold  
> shay- underlined bold  
> allura- bold italics  
> pidge: bold italic underline  
> coran: underline
> 
> also!! trigger warnings!!  
> mentions of depression!!  
> cutting!!  
> suicide attempts!!  
> homophobic slurs!!  
> suicide/cutting talk!!  
> do NOT risk reading this if any of these triggers you!!

* * *

“Lance?”

_”Yeah?”_

”How do I get a cat out of a vent?”

_”Hang on, I’ll be right there.”_

* * *

”Hey.”

” _Hey, babe.”_

”Could you... could you come over? I know it’s really late and you probably wanna sleep but I’m just- Shiro’s at Matt’s apartment and it’s really quiet and lonely and I-“

” _Keith_.”

”...yeah?”

” _I’ll be right over._ ”

* * *

“Hunk! Holy fuck, you saw that, right? You saw that shot?!”

” _Yeah, man! Nice job!”_

”Why the fuck did Lance go to the bathroom the second I got a headshot?!”

_ ”I dunno, man.” _

**”Stop screaming! I could hear you through the door!”**

* * *

_“Keith, where are you?”_

”I’m at work, what’s up?”

_”D’you think you could come pick me up? My car broke down in this really shady area.”_

”Yeah, gimme a few minutes.”

* * *

“No- Pidge, did you even see last nights episode? Mothman! Mothman is so fucking real, and now that it’s out there, we can convince so many more people! We have to look for him- Pidge? Pidge, are you still there?”

_** ”Nope.” ** _

* * *

”Please come over.”

_”I’m on my way.”_

* * *

“ _He’s so fucking cute, Hunk! He was ranting about Mothman all night and he was like a fucking puppy, oh my God-“_

”...Lance...”

” _Oh. Well- You were still really cute, babe. Not gonna deny that.”_

”Oh my god, _stop_.”

” _Aw, did I embarrass you? I hope I did, you’re really cute when you blush- Keith? Did you just hang up on me?”_

”I'm hanging up now."

* * *

”Shiro, have you ever noticed how red blood is?”

**“Keith, what-“**

”’s like... really red.”

**”Where are you?”**

”Fire ‘scape.”

**”Where’s Lance?”**

”Dunno.”

**”I’m coming over, try to stop whatever’s bleeding.”**

”I don’wanna. There’s... there’s no point, right? I... I did this, I wanna die, I don’t want you to... to see me like this- ‘m sorry... I...”

**”I’ll be right over, don’t hang up.”**

* * *

“Shiro?”

**”Yeah?”**

”...I... I lied...”

**”What about?”**

”I don’t wanna die...”

**”You’re not gonna die, I’m almost there.”**

* * *

 “My arms hurt.”

**”I know, but you gotta keep pressure on them, okay?”**

”Okay...”

* * *

“ **The door is locked.”**

* * *

”Lance ‘s callin’.”

**”Keith- no, don’t-“**

* * *

_”Hey, snookums! Want anything from the store?”_

”’st... just come home...”

_”Keith? Are you-“_

* * *

_”_ **Open the door!”**

”’m... ‘m tired, Shiro...”

_“_ **Don’t sleep!”**

”But... ‘m...”

**”Keith, c’mon, just- I’m gonna climb the fire escape, okay? I’ll be right there, I promise.”**

* * *

”’s cold...”

**”I’m coming up right now, Keith, I see- Keith!”**

* * *

**“Keith? Keith! Hey!”**

**”Wake up, c’mon, don’t do this!”**

”...’iro?”

**”Yeah, yeah, it’s me, I’m here, stay awake, oka-“**

* * *

_”Are you at home?”_

_”Yeah, was'up?”_

_”Please go check on Keith.”_

* * *

_”Holy fuck, those are ambulances- Hunk! How’s Keith?”_

_”Get over here, now.”_

_”What is it? What’s wrong? Is Keith okay?”_

”’s that... Lance?” _Shuffling. “Yeah. You wanna talk to him?” Sounds of metal hitting metal. “_...no.”

_”Is that Keith? Hunk, what’s going-"_

* * *

" _What the fuck is going on-"_

**"Voltron Hospital, 9843 Space Avenue."**

* * *

 " **I'm going to work, call me if he wakes up, or if you need anything."**

_"I will."_

* * *

_**"Please leave a message after the tone."** _

_"Why would you do this?"_

_"Don't you know we love you?"_

_"Don't you know_ I  _love you?"_

* * *

_"Shiro?"_

**"What's up?"**

_"He's awake."_

* * *

_"I want you to call me if you ever feel like doing that again, or if you feel down, or_ anything _, okay?"_

"Okay."

_"I love you."_

"I... love you too."

* * *

**"What were you thinking?"**

"I wasn't."

A sigh.  **"Please don't scare me like that again."**

"I won't."

* * *

_" Hey! How're you feeling?"_

"Can you come over?"

_" Sure! Want anything from McDondalds?"_

"...fries?"

" _What size?"_

"...uh, is a medium okay?"

" _Extra large, got it. I'll be there in twenty."_

"...thanks."

* * *

"Hunk?"

" _Yeah? "_

"Thanks."

" _Anytime."_

* * *

_"Where are you?"_

"...the fire escape."

_"Do you have anything sharp?"_

"...no."

_"Keith."_

"...come sit outside with me."

_"Okay. You want some hot chocolate?"_

"...yeah."

* * *

"My arms are itchy."

_"Did you-"_

"No."

_"I'll come over."_

"No, no you really don't need to, I'm okay-"

* * *

"Shi- Shito- Shit- Shiro."

**"Keith?"**

"Lance 's like... really pretty. Did y'know that?"

**"You sound drunk."**

"'m not drunk!"

**"It's... okay to be drunk? You're literally a month away from being 21-"**

"Not drunk!'

**"Ke-"**

* * *

_"Shiro said you were drunk."_

"I miss you."

_"We saw each other, like, two hours ago-"_

"I wanna touch you."

_"...babe-"_

"Please?"

_"Give me ten minutes."_

* * *

"I have so many regrets."

**"Yeah, hangovers'll do that to y'all."**

"Did- did you just say  _y'all_ ?"

* * *

"Shiro said y'all."

_"What-"_

"Shiro said  _y'all_."

"I... I'll call you back.

* * *

_"YOU FUCKING TEXAN, I FUCKING KNEW IT-"_

**"Goodbye, Lance."**

* * *

**"Blocked."**

"Shiro-"

* * *

_"Babe, holy shit, you will not believe what I just witnessed-"_

"Can you come over?"

_"You at home?"_

"...yeah, on the fire escape."

_"Okay. I'm on my way, please don't do anything-"_

"I... I won't."

_"I love you, I'll be there in five."_

* * *

"Why the  _fuck_ is Lance in the bathroom every time I get a headshot?! He knows I suck with aim, he won't believe me!"

_" I'd back you up."_

**"What a cruel world."**

_"I can hear you yelling from the bathroom, dipshits!"_

* * *

"Do you love me?"

_"Of course I do."_

"Are you sure?"

_"Would I be at your door with a pizza and roses if I didn't?"_

* * *

"Shiro? Are you awake?"

**"I am now. What's up?"**

"I...can you come over?"

**"Be there in fifteen."**

* * *

"I love you."

_"I love you too."_

* * *

_"Hunk, holy fuck, you're at Target, right?"_

_"Yeah, what's up?"_

_"Buy the stuffed hippo, I'll pay you back."_

_" Which one? There's a bunch."_

_"The biggest one you can find."_

* * *

_"You owe me fifty bucks and an explanation to Shay as to why I was buying a hippo bigger than me."_

_"Fuck, I love you, man."_

_" Yeah, yeah."_

* * *

“Why is there a hippo taped to my door?”

_”Because there’re a lot of kids on your floor.”_

”Lance-“

_”Yes?”_

”That- why?”

_”Do you not like it?”_

”...I love it. I love you.”

_”Love you too!”_

* * *

_ “Shay asked me out.” _

_”I’m happy for you, but please go to bed, it’s 2am and I’m tired as fuck and as much as I want to be excited as fuck for you, K-“ A yawn._ “Who’s ‘hat?” _Shuffling. “Just Hunk. Go back to sleep, baby,” Humming. “Keith is really cute when he’s sleeping. Come by in the morning?”_

_ ”That’s fine, I’m just gonna by hyped on coffee, no biggie!” _

_”Great.”_

* * *

_“Did Keith just fall asleep?”_

**”Yeah, he was up all night.”**

_”Oh, well, that’s too bad. I saw his headshot.”_

* * *

_**Please leave a message after the tone.** _

“ _Baby? I know you’re in class right now, but text me if there’s anything specific you want for dinner, ‘kay?”_

* * *

_**Please leave a message after the tone.** _

_”Hey, you never texted me. Do you want pizza or something?”_

* * *

_**Please leave a message after the tone.** _

_”Baby?”_

* * *

_**I'm sorry, the number you are trying to reach has a full inbox.** _

* * *

**”Keith, are you okay?”**  

“Can I come over?”

**”Yeah. Want me to pick you up?”**

”...yeah.”

* * *

_”Baby?”_

”Y-yeah?”

_”Are... are you okay? Who- Are you crying?”_

”I’m...” _A door opening._ **“You are not fine, give me the fucking phone.”**

_”Babe?”_

**”Sorry, he’s not in a good space right now. He asked to come over yesterday and when I came to pick him up, he was holding a knife near his wrist.”**

_”Oh. Is he- You’re keeping sharp objects away from him, right?"_

**”Yeah.”**

_”Can I visit?”_

**”He... He doesn’t want you to see him like this.”**

_”Oh.”_

**”I’m really sorry, but maybe tomorrow?”**

_”Yeah.”_

* * *

”Lance?”

_”Baby! Hey!”_

”Are you busy?”

_”Nope!”_

”Can you come over?”

_”Already on my way.”_

* * *

_”Hunk?”_

_ ”What’s up?” _

_”How’d your date go?”_

_”That was a week ago.”_

* * *

”Did you see that? Did you finally fucking see my headshot?”

_”What? I was grabbing a drink.”_

”Fuck!”

* * *

”Where are my knives?”

**”I took them back to my apartment when I was over the other day. Why?”**

”I need to cut my fucking bread, that’s why.”

**”Oh. Borrow Hunk’s.”**

”His knives?”

**”No, his bread.”**

* * *

”You said to call you whenever I felt like that again?”

_”I’m coming.”_

* * *

”Where are you?”

_”At Dunkins, I’ll be back soon.”_

”...bring back doughnuts?”

_”Did you expect me not to?”_

* * *

**”Lance told me that you were almost going to try again. Wanna tell me what’s up?”**

”...not really.”

**”Alright. I’ll be here whenever you wanna talk.”**

* * *

”I think Red’s in the vent again.”

_”I’ll be right over.”_

* * *

_”Were those cat scratches?”_

”What? Where?”

_”On your arms. There was a bunch of little scratches underneath your sleeves."_

_"Oh. Yeah, I tried to get Red out- out of the vent, and... she did not like that."_

_"Alright, babe. Make sure to get them cleaned up, I love you!"_

_"I-I love you too."_

* * *

_”Shiro?”_

**”What’s up?”**

_”...I think Keith is cutting.”_

**”I’ll go-“**

” _No, no! Don’t force him to tell you, you’ve gotta let him tell you at his own time. I just... if I’m right, I figured you should know.”_

**”Thanks.”**

* * *

”Dammit, Lance, stop stealing my kills!”

_”Not my fault you’re not fast enough!”_

**”That’s what she said.”**

_”That’s what he said, you mean."_

”Please leave me out of this.”

* * *

”You said-“

_”How bad?”_

”...bad.”

_”I’ll grab some medical stuff. Don’t hang up.”_

”Okay.”

* * *

_”I’m here.”_

”Door’s unlocked.”

* * *

_”Daily PSA: I love you.”_

”I love you too.”

* * *

”IF YOU DON’T GET OUT OF THAT FUCKING VENT, I SWEAR TO ANY LIVING GOD-“

_“Guessing you can’t get Red out?”_

”I want a new cat.”

* * *

_”Are you Stacy’s mom?”_

”Lance, what-“

_”Because you’ve got it going on!”_

”Go to bed, dork.”

_”Hey, at least I’m your dork.”_

”Yeah, ‘least you are. Can I sleep?”

_”If I can come over, yeah.”_

”Cool. Lock the door when you come in.”

* * *

”I swear to fucking god if Sendak assigns us another essay the night before our finals, I’m going to drown myself.”

**”Don’t make those jokes.”**

”Sorry.”

* * *

_“I think...”_

”You think?”

_“Not really.”_

”Yeah, okay, I’ll give you that-“

_”Hey!”_

”But, really, what’s up?”

_”I dunno. It’s nothing... bad, I’m just... feeling off, y’know?”_

”Yeah. Want me to come over?”

_”Please.”_

* * *

_"Yo, Hunkalicious."_

_"What?"_

_"Wanna help me buy a ring?"_

_"Why?"_

_"So I can propose, obv-"_

* * *

_"Allura! Have I ever told you how much I love you?"_

**_"If you're calling me to flirt, that's what Keith is for."_ **

_"I'd never cheat on Keith, how shameful of you to even think about that."_

**_"That's not-"_ **

_"Wanna help me find a ring?"_

**_"Meet me at Peoples."_ **

* * *

_"Hey, Keith! Want anything at Peoples-- or Pandora, if I go later?"_

"Why are you at Peoples?"

_"Ron's birthday. Anyways, want anything?"_

"It's really expensive there."

_"And?"_

"...maybe."

_"What is it?"_

"...it's like, silver with a few red beads. It's a charm thing, I don't have a photo."

_"I'll find it, baby."_

"...thanks."

* * *

_"Is[this](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-k7v8Kon-Tmg/UYrZkTQabOI/AAAAAAAAAcU/eQV6qJsJFoU/s1600/pandora-style-love-you-bracelet-red_top-bracelets.jpg) it?"_

"Lance."

_"Yeah, baby?"_

"I love you."

_"I love you, too."_

* * *

 "You and I both know Ron's birthday isn't for another two months, and she doesn't like jewellery. Why was Lance at Peoples today?"

**_"He was there to punch one of the workers, actually."_ **

"What?!"

* * *

"Lance, why the _fuck_ would you punch one of the employees?!"

_"Please hold."_

"Don't you fucking-"

" _Inserting music here before I hang up..."_

"Lance-"

* * *

_"Why did you tell him that?!"_

_**"I panicked!"** _

_"Oh my god, now I've gotta come up with some fucking story."_

_" **Say the employee we had overheard us and said 'boys don't wear bracelets' or some shit like that."**_

_"Thanks."_

_**"No problem."** _

_"I'm still miffed."_

_**"La-"** _

* * *

"What the fuck, Lance."

_"The employee overheard me saying 'I wonder if this is the one Keith was talking about,' asked us what they were searching for, and when I said 'my boyfriend' he called you a faggot."_

"Oh."

_"Can you unlock the door now?"_

* * *

"I didn't see that before."

_"See what?"_

"The 'I love you' charm."

_"Do you not like it?"_

"I love it even more. It really helps when it's not a good day."

_"That's great!"_

"Speaking of-"

_"I'm coming over, baby."_

"Thanks."

* * *

_"No thanks to you, I got the[ring](http://www.tasteofheavensc.com/images/S5wrL3QkZ0UR/pandora-purple-ring-cz-infinity-44OC.jpg)."_

_"I'm hanging up, because I'm with Shay right now, my girlfriend, but I'm super happy for you! Go get 'im!"_

_"I will! Have fun on your date-"_

* * *

"If you weren't there for that headshot I'm throwing this game out."

_"Nope, I saw it. Nice job, babe."_

"Fuck, yes! Finally!"

* * *

_"He's like a fucking puppy, oh my god-"_

**"No. Talk to Hunk."**

_"LET ME LOVE HIM-"_

* * *

_"Hunk, oh my god, you saw the bracelet I got him, right?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"And you know how he has a nervous habit to suck on things, right?"_

_"I... didn't."_

_"Well, whenever he's nervous or anxious he sucks on stuff!"_

_"Oh my god-"_

_"Not that way! Anyways, he has the hippo on the corner of his bed and he fell asleep on the hippo with one of the charms in his mouth, and it's so cute, oh my god-"_

_"Go cuddle him already, jeez."_

* * *

"Delete that picture."

_"Turn it into my wallpaper? If you say so."_

"No, Lance, wait-"

* * *

_**"I gotta say, Lance is right. You're pretty adorable."** _

"Allura-"

* * *

_"When're you on your lunch break?"_

"In about... five minutes. Why? What's up?"

_"Wanna go get lunch?"_

"Yeah."

* * *

"Shiro- Shiro, oh my god, oh my fucking god-"

**"What? Are you okay?"**

"Lance just asked me to move in with him,  _oh my god-_ "

* * *

"You're letting me bring the hippo, right?"

_"Why wouldn't I let you bring our son?"_

"...thanks, I love you."

_"Ilytwo."_

" _Never_ say that again-"

* * *

"I need you back home."

_"What's wrong?"_

"Blue and Red are in the vent."

A sigh. _"Give me twenty minutes."_

* * *

_"It's gonna be cold today, don't forget a jacket."_

"I'm taking yours."

_"THAT'S FANTASTIC, YEAH, DO THAT!"_

"It's really big."

_"COME TO MY WORK TODAY, AT LUNCH, OR SOMETHING, OKAY? OKAY!"_

"...okay?"

" _I LOVE YOU!"_

"I love you too."

* * *

_"Netflix and Chill tonight?"_

"No."

_"Please?"_

"Last time you got my hippo dirty, I think the fuck not."

* * *

"Come into the bedroom."

_"FUCK, YES!"_

* * *

"Where's my hippo?"

_"Drying on the balcony."_

"Dammit, Lance-"

* * *

"Do you have a fire escape?"

_"Well, yeah-"_

"Where?"

_"...do you need me?"_

"I...I might."

* * *

_"Daily PSA: I love you."_

"I love you, too, but you're slacking-"

_"I JUST HELPED YOU MOVE IN, CUT ME SOME SLACK."_

"...fine."

* * *

"Hey, Lance?"

_"What's up, baby?"_

"Where's your jacket?"

_"Check the hippo."_

"...have I ever said how much I love you?"

* * *

"Want anything from the store?"

_"Love-"_

"Want any  _materials_ from the store?"

_"...we need eggs."_

* * *

_"Why did the fire alarm go off?"_

"I... tried to make a cake."

_"And what did we learn from that experience?"_

"I... can't make cakes."

_"Good boy."_

"I love you, dipshit."

" _I love you, too, baby."_

* * *

"Oh my god, 'Kashi, I need help, oh my god-"

**"What is it? What's wrong?"**

"I lost the bracelet Lance got me and I can't find it anywhere even though I've never taken it off, he's going to kill me, oh my god-"

**"Hey, hey, deep breaths. Deep breaths, okay?"**

"O-okay."

**"In for 4, hold for 7, out for 5. Got it?"**

"Y-yeah, yeah, thanks."

**"Okay. Good. Explain to me what happened."**

"I... I never take it off. I haven't since he first bought me it. I-I was walking to class and I noticed the chain was loose and I didn't wanna lose it so I put it in my pocket-"

**"Which pocket?"**

"It- it was Lance's navy green jacket- the military style one?. It has zipper pockets so I thought it would be fine-"

**"Deep breaths."**

"R-right, um, so, I took it off and put it in the left pocket and zipped it up so-so it wouldn't fall out. When I got to class, Sendak decided that we were gonna h-have a pop quiz, so I couldn't go into my pocket and grab the bracelet to make sure I didn't lose it and the  _entire class_ I was biting the side of my wrist-"

**"Keep breathing, Keith."**

"S-sorry. And when I asked Sendak if I could take the bracelet out of my pocket, he said no and told me to finish my quiz even though they all know that I do that-"

**"Keith, please, please keep breathing-"**

"And we were allowed to leave as soon as our quiz was finished so I did it as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom because I was gonna puke-"

**"Keith!"**

"Y-yeah?"

**"Deep breaths, okay? I'm gonna come over, but keep explaining it."**

"O-Okay. Okay. I didn't want to get the jacket dirty so I took it off right before I ended up puking."

**"Okay. What else?"**

"I put the jacket back on and walked home- I was late and my car wouldn't start- and when I put my hands in my pockets I didn't feel it and I was already half way home and Shiro  _it could be anywhere-"_

**"Its fine, okay? Where are you?"**

"I- I'm on t-the corner of Platt and Chulatt."

**"I'll come help you find it, okay? I'll get Allura to check the classroom. Everything's gonna be fine."**

"O-okay."

**"I'll be there soon, remember to breathe."**

"Okay."

* * *

**"Allura?"**

_**"What's up?"** _

**"Can you check Prof. Sendak's classroom for Keith's bracelet?"**

_**"Yeah, sure thing."** _

**"Thanks. If you find it, call me back."**

* * *

**_Please leave a message after the tone._ **

_"Hey, baby! I've got a late shift, I'll be home around 7. Want me to bring home some pizza?"_

* * *

_**Please leave a message after the tone.** _

_"Where are you, babe?"_

* * *

**_ Please leave a message after the tone. _ **

_"If you're having a day, please remember that I will always love you, 'kay? Come home whenever, I'll leave the door unlocked."_

* * *

_**"Hey, I found the bracelet."** _

**"Oh, thank god. Keith's been digging through a pile of snow for twenty minutes now, and he's freezing."**

_**"Do you guys need a ride back?"** _

**"Nah, I got him. We're a few blocks away from the college."**

_**"Alright. I'll be in the parking lot."** _

* * *

**"Hey, Lance?"**

_"What's up, dad?"_

**"Don't call me that."**

_"God, fine-"_

**"Keith's bracelet fell out of his pocket in class, the chain was loose. We were looking for it all night, but thankfully, Allura found it in the classroom before Keith got hypothermia. He would _not_ get out of the snow."**

_"Oh. Is he okay?"_

**"Mostly. I had to coax him out of a panic attack, though, and he's pretty scared you're gonna leave him, right now. I'm driving home now, please make sure-"**

_"I got it. Thanks, Shiro."_

* * *

**“How’s Keith?”**

_”He’s good. We’ve been cuddling and watching Netflix for the past hour. He’s almost asleep.”_

**”No new cuts?”**

_”Nah. He... he tried to say ‘he was going to the bathroom’ with the intent of it, but I held him in a hug. He just... started crying.”_

**”But he’s better now?”**

_”Yeah. Like I said, we’re cuddling, and, well, he loves cuddling,” A grunt. “_...no I don’...” _A laugh. “Yeah, sure. But, yeah, he’s good.”_

**”Thank god.”**

_”Mind if I hang up?”_

**”Feel free. Sleep well.”**

_”You too.”_

* * *

_“Where are you?”_

”Fire escape.”

_”Baby-“_

”I’m fine. It just... has a better view than the balcony.”

_”Want me to join you?”_

”Yeah.”

_”Hot Chocolate?”_

”...and blankets?”

_”I’ll be there in a few minutes. Try not to freeze.”_

”I won’t.”

* * *

_“Would you be up for a double date?”_

_”I mean, yeah, but I don’t know about Keith.”_

_ ”Convince him. Shay is, like, my whole life, man. She wants to do a double date with you guys.” _

_”Alright, sure. When and where?”_

_”The Lion’s Pizzaria at 4:30pm, tomorrow?”_

_”Yeah, alright. I’ll talk to Keith.”_

_”Thanks!”_

_”No problem, man.”_

* * *

_“Wanna go on a double date with Shay and Hunk?”_

”Depends.”

_”It’s a pizza place.”_

”Sure.”

_”Great! Tomorrow at 4:30, and if you don’t dress sharp, I’m jumping off a bridge. You look so hot when you dress up for dates-“_

”I’m hanging up.”

_”Fine, I love you.”_

”I love you, too. I’ll dress sharp.”

_”HELL YES-“_

* * *

_“Would you murder me if I proposed tomorrow?”_

_” **...if I’m not there, yes.”**_

_”Hey! Wanna stalk Shay, Hunk, Keith and I outside of the Lions Pizzeria tomorrow at 4:30pm?”_

**_”Pleasure doing business with you.”_ **

* * *

_“Hunk?”_

_”Yeah?”_

_”We can do the double date-“_

_”Thanks so much!”_

_”But-“_

_”Oh no.”_

_”I want to propose.”_

_”Oh, fuck yes. Can I film it?”_

_”I was gonna make you, so, yeah, go ahead.”_

_”Hell yes!”_

* * *

“Why are you in the parking lot?”

_”I’ve gotta come pick up my date, don’t I?”_

”Oh my god.”

* * *

“Allura, why are you outside?”

_**”I’m tying my shoes.”** _

”You’re wearing stilletos-“

* * *

“Holy fuck!”

**”You sound excited.”**

”Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck-“

**”Are you crying?”**

”Lance proposed!”

**”Congratulations- stop screaming.”**

”I can’t! I’m so happy!”

**”I’ve got champagne.”**

”Hurry up and get the fuck over here!”

* * *

_“Hey, hubby-wubby to be?”_

”Yeah?”

_”Daily PSA: I love you.”_

”I...”

_”Baby?”_

”Uh, hello? I’m not sure who he’s calling right now, but Keith just fainted.”

_”Is he bleeding?”_

”No. Just... unconscious.”

_”I’ll come pick him up. Thanks.”_

”No problem?”

* * *

**“So.”**

”So?”

**”Lance told me you passed out today.”**

”...yeah.”

**”Why?”**

”...I haven’t been sleeping a lot, lately.”

**”Keith-“**

”Really.”

**”Why haven’t you been sleeping?”**

”It’s, uh...”

**”I get that most of your reasons are personal, I do, but I’m your brother, Keith, and I’m worried about you.”**

”Don’t worry about me.”

**”It’s kind of inevitable-“**

”Just... just, don’t tell Lance?”

**”Keith-“**

”Please.”

**”...fine. Tell me what’s up.”**

”I... I just... I don’t feel secure, I think? Like, uh, every time I go to sleep with Lance holding me or me holding him, it’s fine. I can fall asleep for a few hours, but then I’ll just... I’ll wake up and my arms- and, I... I just don’t feel secure, anymore. I would've moved to the couch but I just... I couldn't move."

**”How much sleep have you gotten in the last week?”**

”...enough.”

**”Keith, you clearly haven’t gotten enough-“**

”...four.”

**”You need to talk to Lance about this. I get what you’re saying, really, but I don’t know what to tell you. Lance might.”**

”Shiro-“

**”Please.”**

”Don’t use my own words against me.”

**”Will you talk to him?”**

”...yeah.”

**”Alright, good. I love you, okay? Never forget that.”**

”Love you too, ‘Kashi.”

* * *

"Lance?"

_"What's up, babe?"_

"...when are you coming home?"

_"Just a sec', le' me check."_

"Okay."

_"Around... 7:30, sorry. I've gotta cover someone's shift."_

"Okay. I love you."

_"What did you wanna talk about-"_

* * *

_"Has Keith talked to you?"_

**"About?"**

_"I don't know. He asked when I came home but never explained why."_

**"Yeah, he's talked to me. It's something he needs to tell you himself."**

_"...okay."_

**"Don't worry about it, Lance. It'll be fine."**

* * *

**"Hello?"**

_"He doesn't feel safe around me."_

**"That's not-"**

_"It is! He can't sleep at night because he doesn't feel secure enough and if I'm not secure enough, his husband, then who can be-"_

**"Lance."**

_"Y-yeah?"_

**"Breathe."**

_"O-o-okay."_

**"Deep breaths."**

_"Okay."_

**"Explain."**

_"Keith explained how he felt secure enough when he fell asleep holding me or vice versa, but if he woke up in the middle of the night, he wouldn't be able to sleep again because he didn't feel secure and he couldn't move to the couch because he was scared."_

**"Did he say safe?"**

_"N-no..."_

**"Lance."**

_"But secure is a synonym-"_

**"Lance."**

_"Yeah?"_

**"He's getting night terrors, but he isn't realizing it."**

_"Oh."_

**"It's not your fault, okay? He feels safe with you, I'd bet my death on it."**

_"Shiro-"_

**"Let me live."**

_"You- you just said-"_

**"Goodbye."**

* * *

**“How’d you sleep?”**

"Five hours.”

**”Keith-“**

”It’s getting better. Lance was awake when I woke up."

**"What'd you guys do?"**

"Sit on the balcony and watch the stars until I fell asleep."

**”That’s great, Keith, you romantic.”**

”I- I’m not-“

**”Hm, alright. I believe you.”**

”No, you don’t!”

**”Yes, I do.”**

”No-“

* * *

**"Is this Keith?"**

"Uh, yeah. Who is this?"

**"Oh, sorry! It's Shay, Hunk's girlfriend?"**

"Oh. Hi."

**"If you have the time, and are comfortable with answering, could I ask you a question?"**

"Shoot."

**"Where would be a good place to buy Hunk a bracelet?"**

"Um, personally, I have no idea. I've never actually been in a lot of jewellery stores- only the Dollar Tree, actually- but Lance bought me my bracelet at... Pandora, I think. It's crazy expensive, but they've got some really nice ones."

**"Alright. Thank you, Keith!"**

"...no problem."

* * *

  _"Lance!"_

_"Hunk!"_

_ "Where's a good flower place that isn't Balmeran Flowers?"  
_

_"Try Smythe's Scaultrite Shop. I've been in there before, and, man, do they have some nice flowers. The owner is really nice, too. I think Allura said Coran was her uncle?_

_ "Oh! Yeah, alright. Wanna help me buy Shay some flowers?"  
_

_"You know it."_

_"Meet me there in ten?"_

_"Yep!"_

* * *

**"Keith?"**

"Yeah? What's up, Shay?"

**"I do know what Hunk likes, but I feel as if I may need your help with this."**

"Yeah, sure. Where are you?"

** "I am at Pandora's, on Altea street. The one close to Smythe's?" **

"Alright. I'll be there in five."

* * *

_"When'll you be home?"_

"Not sure."

_"Alright! I'm not in the mood to cook today, do you wanna bring something home?"_

"Sure."

_"...you okay?"_

"Yeah, just- just tired. We've been in and out of jewellery stores for, like, two hours. Shay took a bathroom break, so I'm just- sitting here. Waiting."

_"What are you doing with Shay?"_

"Oh, she wanted to find Hunk a bracelet. Sorry, I meant to-" A yawn. "Tell you earlier."

_"No, it's fine! I was just confused. Hunk and I went out to buy her flowers, so, I get you."_

"Yeah. Shay's coming out, now-"

_"I knew she was lesbian-"_

"Of the bathroom. I love you, I gotta go."

_"Love you, too, have fun!"_

"Dipshit."

* * *

 

**"Hunk?"**

_ "What's up, sugar?" _

**"Keith and I went shopping today."**

_"Uh, good for you?"_

**"No, no, he walked here, and I offered him a drive, but before I could get his address, he fell asleep."**

_ "Oh. He lives on Voltron Lane, in the apartment building across from mine. 221B." _

** "Isn't that Sherlock's address?" **

_ "Yeah, it's why Lance chose it." _

**"Alright. Thank you!"**

_ "No prob'. You free tonight?" _

** "After I drop Keith off, yes. Would you like me to come over?" **

_ "Yeah. I'll start dinner." _

** "Thank you!" **

* * *

_"How's Keith?"_

_"Tired, but he's okay. Why?"_

_"Shay told me he passed out in her car, I just wanted to make sure he was okay."_

_"Yeah, he's fine. I'll tell him you asked when he wakes up."_

_ "Thanks, buddy."  
_

_"No problem."_

* * *

_"Daily PSA: I love you."_

"I love you, too, but what's this for? You only start doing these when it's my bad days."

_"You looked sad this morning. Figured you might need it."_

"...thanks."

_"I love you, but I gotta go!"_

"Bye."

* * *

_**"Yo."** _

"Hey, Pidge. What's up?"

_**"Wanna go cryptid hunting tonight?"** _

"Yeah! You still have the stuff from last time?"

_**"Yep. Can I get a drive?"** _

"Sure, I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

"Lance? Are we busy tonight?"

_"Nope. I've got a late shift, again. I'll be at work until... 9ish. Why?"_

"Pidge wants to go cryptid hunting- I do too, of course- and I just wanted to make sure we weren't busy."

_"Oh, okay. Text me before you leave?"_

"Yep! Love you!"

_"Love you, too."_

* * *

**_Please leave a message after the tone._ **

"I know you said to text, but we're already driving, so, I'm leaving now. We're going to the Galra woods, we might be out all night. I love you!" A groan. _ **"Couldn't keep it romanceless one time, huh?"**_   A laugh. "Nope. Anyways, bye!"

* * *

**"Has Keith texted you recently?"**

_"No, but he's also in the middle of the woods."_

**"Which forest?"**

_"I think he said Galran-"_

**"How long?"**

_"About... 5 hours."_

**"We need to go there, right now."**

_"Wh- Why? What's wrong?"_

**"I was watching the news and it just said a forest fire broke out in Galran forest. We need to get him."**

_"Pidge is with him."_

**"Fuck! Okay, meet me there."**

* * *

**"Hunk, I need you to tell the others that Keith and Pidge are in the middle of a forest fire. Lance and I are already here, we're waiting- well, I'm waiting, Lance is being held back- with the firefighters while they look for them."**

_"Oh my god, okay, I'll be there soon."_

* * *

_**"How're you holding up?"** _

_"Keith could be_ dead."

_**"He's not dead, they're looking for him right now."** _

_"That means jackshit! He could be crushed under a fucking burning tree because he pushed Pidge out of the way-"_

**_"I'm almost there. He's not dead, trust me, alright? They'll find him."_ **

_"I-"_

**_"I know. I'm gonna hang up, I'll be there in a minute."_ **

* * *

_"Have they found him?"_

**_"I'm not sure. Their seems to be something important, though, because some cops are calling in another ambulance-"_ **

_"Fuck the bathroom, I'm coming back."_

* * *

** _Please leave a message after the tone._ **

_"Please be okay."_

* * *

** _ Please leave a message after the tone. _ **

_"I love you. Please be okay."_

* * *

** _Please leave a message after the tone._ **

_"Please-"_ Shouting. " _Oh my god, oh my god-"_ Rustling.  _ **"Lance- Lance, stop, they need to get him on the ambulance first-"**_ A shout.  _"Let go of me! I need to make sure he's_ alive _!"_

* * *

_"Can you feed our cats?"_

_"Yeah. I'll be over soon."_

_"Okay."_

* * *

_**"I am so, so, sorry, Lance. I didn't- He-"** _

_"It's not your fault."_

**_"I- I know, but- but he- he grabbed me because I was- I am short and I'm not fast and he wouldn't let me go when I tried to and he ended up tripping over a tree that fell right before he ran there and he managed to drop me before he tripped and-_ **

_"D-deep breaths."_

_**"R-right, okay, so, uh, he tripped over it and his pants caught on fire but before he could put it out a tree fell on his legs and pinned him to the ground and-"** _

"...ow," A gasp.  _"Baby? Baby, hey, it's me-"_

* * *

_"He's awake!"_

**_"I'm coming. I'll tell the others, just be there for Keith."_ **

* * *

"Lance?"

_"What's up, baby?"_

"D'you think the hospital will let Red visit?"

_"No, probably not."_

"Aw."

_"Yeah. What'd you want for dinner?"_

"'m not hungry."

_"You gotta eat, baby."_

"...turkey club?"

_"Was not expecting that. You want it from the Olkari Diner?"_

"...please."

_"Alright. I'll be back soon. Try to sleep, baby. I love you."_

"I love you, too."

* * *

"...'Kashi?"

**"Keith! Hey! How're you feeling?"**

"Like I got hit by a truck."

**"I mean, it was actually a tree, but-"**

"Yeah. They took me off pain meds."

**"That sucks. Do you know when you're being let out?"**

"...uh, monday?"

**"Damn."**

"Yeah. Lance has to work all weekend, too."

**"Do you want me to come over? I can get Matt to cover for me."**

"...no, it's okay. It really isn't that bad here, especially with all the blankets and stuff you guys dropped off."

**"Okay. I'll be home soon, so I'll come over."**

"...okay."

* * *

_"Baby?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Where are you?"_

"...balcony."

_"You're not."_

"...I am..."

_"I'm on the balcony right now. If you're on the fire escape, you_ know _you shouldn't be there-"_

"I do... I just..."

_"I know. Can you come down without help?"_

"Yeah. You know my only... worst injury is the burn on my thigh, right?"

_"Doesn't make me any less worried."_

"Yeah, okay. I'll be down in a few minutes."

_"Alright. Dinner's almost ready."_

* * *

"I have work today."

_"No, you do not."_

"I do. I tried to take the day off because my leg is still- yeah, but Sendak said I would do my shift or get fired."

_"I'll go talk to him."_

"Lance-"

* * *

_"Hey."_

"Hey?"

_"So, you might've gotten fired."_

"What?!"

_"He called you a faggot. And... a bunch of other stuff. I- I kind of punched him. More than once?"_

"Oh."

_"Yeah. I mean, it's good, though, right? You hated working there."_

"I guess, but-"

_"Don't worry about the financial issue. My job was paying for rent and food before you lived here, it'll do fine now, too, okay?"_

"...okay."

* * *

**_"If you need a job, my uncle is hiring."_ **

"Coran?"

_**"Yes. Smythe's Scaultrite Shop?"** _

"Oh! Yeah, I know that place. Could you-?"

_**"Yeah."** _

* * *

"How does Thursday sound for an interview, Keith?"

"As much as I'd love to have it Thursday, Lance isn't letting me out of the house until next week."

"I could come to your apartment, if you'd like."

"That would be... great, actually. Thank you, Mr. Smythe."

"Call me Coran."

"Thank you so much, Coran."

* * *

"I got it! I got the headshot!"

_"Congratulations, baby. Can I go to the bathroom now?"_

"...fine."

**"Keith, did you hold him there?"**

"Oops, I have something in the oven, gotta go!"

**"You don't cook-"**

* * *

"I got the job at Coran's shop."

_"Congrats, baby! I'm proud of you!"_

"Thanks. When're you coming home?"

_"In twenty minutes. Why?"_

"Oh, no reason, just want to...  _celebrate_."

_"Make that fifteen._ "

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand thats it?  
> bfdnskgsdigsdbj i hope you liked it! this will be turned into a series, and the second part will be one call away without the phone calls- so basically descriptive formatting n shit, like all of my other fics!  
> feedback is greatly appreciated (,,so,,, r kudos,, ,but you dont,,,,have to,,,,) and if you see any typos or mistakes, let me know!  
> bye now fisbsd ub


End file.
